deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bowser vs Doomsday/@comment-30294856-20161119221114
Wow. Tbh, this battle is FAR closer than many people say. Doomsday's healing factor is a huge issue for Bowser, but he does have ways around it. Doomsday only becomes immune to something after it killed him once, and he comes back to life. This can take a long time, depending on how badly he is beaten, and it wouldn't apply in a Death Battle. He can also adapt to opponents, but I don't know if it can help him against Bowser. His poison could help, but considering Bowser can live as a skeleton with no organs (Dry Bowser) I don't see that working. Even if Doomsday knocks Dry Bowser apart, he could just reform himself. Doomsday also only defeated an AVATAR of Darkseid, not True Darkseid, who is Multiverse level. New 52 and Post-Crisis Superman and the respective Darkseid avatars are Solar System level at best. Bowser, has survived the collapse of the universe (Super Mario Galaxy). And no, the Lumas and Rosalina did not protect/save Bowser from the black hole. This image here has been used as proof to say that Mario and Peach were saved by Rosalina. It is from the official Super Mario Galaxy Prima Guide. Even though it says Mario and Peach were shielded by Rosalina, it also says, "Even Bowser is there, shaken by his narrow escape from a horrible fate." This means that Bowser did indeed survive on his own. Plus, he survived another black hole in Super Mario Galaxy 2 that destroyed all of World 6, which is made up of multiple galaxies. Although when fighting Mario, Bowser did have a Grand Star, he lost it before he fell into the black hole. When defeated by Mario (or Luigi), Bowser even stated, "My powers..gone.. My empire...shrinking... My huge cake... Never got a slice...." That means that Bowser didn't have a Grand Star with him, so he survived the Multi-Galaxy level black hole on his own. Bowser also has a few ways to incapacitate Doomsday and prevent him from resurrecting. In the Super Mario Adventures comic, Bowser used a wand to turn people into stone. Plus, in the instruction manual of the original Super Mario Bros., it was shown that Bowser has the ability to turn people into brick. This would be able to incapacitate Doomsday but not technically kill him, preventing him from resurrecting. The major reason Doomsday managed to kill Superman was because they were fighting in a city and Superman was holding back to avoid hurting the people. Superman actually took down Doomsday with him too. If Superman were going at full power, Doomsday would have almost certainly lost. Bowser could turn Doomsday into a frog or plant and burn or crush it right there, preventing Doomsday from resurrecting. I doubt Doomsday could come back from that. Even if he could, Doomsday would likely take a while to come back after a beating like that. Although Doomsday is far faster than Bowser, that won't help too much in the long run. Overall, Bowser should likely win this, but it's by no means a curbstomp (unless Bowser is Composite he would curbstomp Doomsday or SMG feats are not included Doomsday stomps easily)